


No one Can Know

by cowboykylux



Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [8]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mirror Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It’s late, so late, after the premiere of the new show. The play was a success, the critics were raving already, and the company had gone out to their favorite restaurant to celebrate with beer and wine and in your case – sex.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564099
Kudos: 18





	No one Can Know

“Shh, shh you have to be quiet.” Charlie’s hand clamps over your mouth in the bathroom.

It’s late, so late, after the premiere of the new show. The play was a success, the critics were raving already, and the company had gone out to their favorite restaurant to celebrate with beer and wine and in your case – sex.

“We can’t let them hear how much of a whore you are, wanting to get fucked like this.” He licks his lips, and you nod, pant against his palm.

You hadn’t said one word, hadn’t even opened your mouth, but Charlie knew. He knew with the way you were looking at him from across the table, looking at him over the rim of your glass, he knew. He tiled his head to the side, in the direction of the back bathrooms, and you had nodded, had felt your heart skip a beat.

“You feel how hard you make me? Feel how hard I am for you? This is all your fault, you’re too sexy, too beautiful, drives me crazy. I love you so much it drives me crazy.” He murmurs, voice low in your ear.

And now, now you were having sex, with his hand clamped over your mouth so you’re not too loud, because oh, he had a tendency to punch out the loudest moans whines sighs gasps begs from you. His cock is already in you, he has you bent over the sinks in the family bathroom. Not all the way, your face isn’t pressed to the counter or anything, but enough that he can settle behind you and fuck your pussy hard and fast. Your hands grip the edge of the counter and you meet his gaze in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, and it’s so sexy that you’re glad for the hand across your lips to muffle you.

“You’re going to be dripping with my come when I’m done with you, I’m going to fill you up so much it’ll slide out of you and make a mess on your thighs.” He smacks the back of your thighs with his free hand.

He’s not into spanking, not really. But he loves to watch the flesh of your thighs shake for him, tremble for him. He loves to watch your muscles twitch as his cock buries itself deep into your pussy, he loves to watch it disappear into your cunt. Your panties are dropped down around your knees, so you can’t spread your legs very far for him, but that’s okay. That’s okay.

“This pussy was meant for me, look at that, it doesn’t want me to pull out – I’m going to give it what it wants, I’m going to fuck you so full of my come you’ll taste it in that pretty mouth of yours.” The hand over your mouth dips between your lips, and you open it gratefully for him as he rails you, plows into you from behind.

Your breath fogs up the bathroom mirror, and you’re crying from the pleasure of it all – you can see your mascara starting to smudge at the corners of your eyes, blink away hot tears of lust. You suck on his fingers as he grinds his cock into you, runs that mouth of his.

“Everyone will know you’re mine, they’ll smell me on you, they’ll smell our sex. Do you want that? Is that what you want? I love you, I could live in this cunt of yours, I want to. Be my cockwarmer, keep me hard all the time so I can always feel your beautiful perfect pussy around me.” He grunts as he comes, as you come, that thought so horny that it sends you both over the edge.

You’d do it, he knows. You both know you would, if you thought you could get away with it. He comes and comes in you, and you come around his cock, and the two of you just ride out your orgasm, until finally his hands drop away from you and he eases his dick out, reaches over to grab some paper towels to clean himself up.

“You okay?” He asks you, helps turn you around and kisses you gently, softly, gingerly.

“I’m perfect, thank you Charlie.” You smile against his lips, your own voice a little shaky just from your orgasm.

He smiles back, offers you some paper towel too, but you shake your head and push it away.

“No, I want what you said, I want to be a mess.” You whisper, and his eyes blow black once more, lust already pooling into the base of his spine again, at the thought that you listen to the nonsense he rambles when he’s lost in the feeling of you.

“You’re gonna be a dirty whore for dinner?” He asks, a little too loud, prompting you to clamp your hand over his mouth with a teasing wink.

“Yeah, but shh, we can’t let anyone know.”


End file.
